<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fractures of the Past by SinnySincere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624818">Fractures of the Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnySincere/pseuds/SinnySincere'>SinnySincere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Logicality - Freeform, Endgame Prinxiety, I can't say anymore without spoiling, M/M, Memory Alteration, Multi, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Prinxiety - Freeform, Remus being Remus, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, just read it please, not really unsympathetic Deceit, what even are tags?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnySincere/pseuds/SinnySincere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Deceit has a past with Virgil. Who knew right? Fed up with Virgil's escape to the light sides and unable to let him go, Deceit decides to stop beating around the bush and finally put his major plan into motion.<br/>He WILL NOT have Virgil back.</p><p>Meanwhile, Roman starts to notice something wrong.<br/>Everything is too calm.<br/>Where has his Emo Nightmare gone?<br/>And why are Patton and Logan so calm about it?</p><p>Based off a Prinxiety animatic by 'hotvanilla' on youtube!<br/>Link to animatic here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAuvvZX6Tco&amp;lc=Ugyoo56xASUmHHRku-J4AaABAg.97NKuWj90T_97NLi2K1lVP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dee Reaches his Limit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! So, I've written fanfics before (mostly for Supernatural) but it has been a while!<br/>I'm hoping it'll be like riding a bike, never really forgetting you know?<br/>However, if I do label something wrong or forget to tag something feel free to yell at me in the comments!<br/>But remember to be constructive with criticism!<br/>Don't be destructive</p><p>Love everyone!<br/>- Sinny</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>TW: Remus being Remus / Past Deceit &amp; Virgil </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Dee come on, we're gonna be late!" Virgil laughed as he pulled at his boyfriend's arm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Calm down Love, we definitely won't make it on time." Deceit responds calmly as he held Virgil's grip with his own hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two shared loving smiles as they walked arm in arm and settled in their seats. Remus strolled onto the stage before fully taking on his character and the play began, it was a play with darker subject matter obviously, but the imaginary crowd loved every minute of it. Declan watched Virgil's head fall onto his shoulder and he instantly wrapped his arm around the other. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Declan.."came the whispered sound of his name from his partner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is it Love?"he questioned with a glance at his partner. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Virgil played with the sleeves on his hoodie before blushing and sighing out,"You'll never leave me, right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Declan frowned and grit his teeth before hurriedly swiping his hand in the air. </em>
</p><p>The memory faded out around him and he slammed his fist against the arm of his chair. </p><p>There was a groan and he looked up to see Remus leaning against the doorway rolling his eyes,"You never let the memories get far enough for me to see the juicy stuff~" he then bounced over to where Declan was seated and raised a brow taking in the other's tensed posture,"Gee Dee~ We really need to get this plan in motion so you two can do the dirty and you can finally relax."</p><p>"Ssshut up.."he hissed before standing quickly and swiping up his hat placing it firmly on his head. He swung back around to Remus, "Sssince your here, I'm assuming you <strong>haven't</strong> managed to make us a path to the light mind palace?"</p><p>Remus cackled and tossed up his morning star, catching it,"Of course I did~ I made it look <strong>beautiful</strong>.."he grinned devilishly.  </p><p>Declan turned back, stalking towards his door,"Then let's <strong>continue</strong> stalling and leave!" His eyes shone yellow quickly and then disappeared as he relaxed his posture,"We are <strong>not</strong> getting him back NOW!"</p><p>Remus followed after him, his smile flickering into concern before disappearing again,"Right-o Dee! We're taking the path with the rotten peach trees.."he plucked one off and swiftly ate it,"I told you it's beautiful~ Ahh~"</p><p>Declan scrunched up his nose before rolling his eyes and grinning at Remus,"There is <strong>no</strong> other way to describe it Rem."</p><hr/><p>It was movie night at the light side's mind palace, so of course everyone was busy setting up their usual system. Patton was happily chatting to Virgil as he practically floated through the kitchen making all kinds of snacks for everyone. Virgil was chatting back to Patton and helping him every now and again as he settled on the counter top. Roman and Logan were feuding over what movies they were going to watch and eventually decided on Aladdin and then Big Hero 6. </p><p>Deceit glanced at Remus as they watched through a window, he hurriedly pulled Remus back as the other's excitement grew to the point where he was about to smash the window in. </p><p>"Remuss! You <strong>don't</strong> know the plan! Don't you dare ruin this for me!"he snapped before calming himself and rubbing a hand down his face.</p><p>Remus grinned a sharp grin and hurriedly nodded,"I gotcha Dee don't worry!" He nodded to Deceit and peeked inside the kitchen window. Everyone had moved into the living room at this point except for Patton who was running snack bowls back and forth. Remus let out a happy chuckle as he formed a creepy looking doll on the floor causing Patton to stumble and drop his glass of juice. </p><p>Patton yelped slightly as he tripped and watched his glass shatter on the floor,"Fiddlesticks!"He pouted.</p><p>"Are you okay in there Popstar?" Virgil asked from his spot sitting on the arm of the couch.</p><p>"Yep! I'm all good kiddo! Just was a little clumsy!" he giggled and formed a broom and dustpan. He looked over curiously, but couldn't find anything he would trip on,"that's strange.."</p><p>"Oh Patton~ Hurry up or else you'll miss the cute orphan kids Aladdin helps at the beginning~" Roman chirped out teasingly.</p><p>Patton gasped and sped up his cleaning,"Oohhh that's my favorite part!" he forgot about looking for the source of his trip and instead rushed the bag of broken glass to the trash outside.</p><p>A couple a minutes pass and Patton comes in holding a few plates with apple pie on it,"Surprise! I made an apple pie for the apples of my eye!"He giggled and grinned. </p><p>Roman chuckled and happily took a plate,"Well how could I deny the sweet scent of that apple pie!" he began to eat at it happily.</p><p>"I have to admit the smell of that pie, no matter how unhealthy pie may be in addition to all these other so called 'snacks' is quiet addicting.." he took a slice and began to eat as well. </p><p>Patton turned to Virgil and grinned at him happily,"Virgil?"</p><p>Virgil shook his head,"Ah sorry Pat, I'm not a huge fan of apples."</p><p>Patton just pouted at him and cooed,"Aww pwwwease Virgil? It's a patton pending recipe~"</p><p>Virgil narrowed his eyes, looking Patton up and down,"You feeling okay there Pat? Your jokes are not...the best."</p><p>Patton gasped and placed a hand over his heart in mock offense before rolling his eyes and sighing,"How did I know I wouldn't be able to fool you.." he chuckled as Patton shifted to be Deceit.</p><p>Virgil straightened instantly,"Deceit!" He hissed.</p><p>Declan laughed and held a finger to his lips,"Shhhh wouldn't want to wake up the sleeping beauties would we?"</p><p>Virgil's eyes widened and he quickly looked around to see Roman and Logan in a deep sleep,"What did you do to them?!" he growled.</p><p>Declan shook his head and chuckled,"Now Virgil~ You know I'd <strong>never</strong> hurt the other sides on purpose."</p><p>Virgil stood and clenched his fists,"What do you want from me? And where's Patton!?"He hissed closing in on Deceit.</p><p>Declan laughed,"Now there's my little feisty pepper!" he stood his ground and looked over Virgil's shoulder,"Remus...would you mind taking care of this for me?"</p><p>Virgil's eyes widened and he spun around just in time to see a morning star coming down on his head, then everything went dark. </p><p>Declan grinned victoriously,"Well, you know the rest of the plan, take Vee back to the dark palace, I have to take care of the three amigos here."</p><p>Remus hefted Virgil over his shoulder and started to leave before turning over his shoulder,"And you recall my part of this deal Declan?"</p><p>Declan turned to look at Remus before looking back towards the couch and nodding,"Of course.. your precious brother <strong>will</strong> be touched. <strong>Indefinitely</strong>."His eyes gleamed yellow as he placed his hands atop Patton and Logan's head.</p><p>Remus nodded and cast one more glance at Roman, Patton, and Logan before grinning and running back off towards the dark side's mind palace, Virgil tossed over his shoulder like a bag of rotten potatoes.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>TO BE CONTINUED</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>Author's Note: <br/><br/></p><p>Sorry this chapter was so short, I really just needed to do a prologue of sorts before we get into the real meat of the story, hopefully the chapters should be getting longer and better as we continue on. </p><p>Like I said before this is based off a very lovely animatic by 'hotvanilla'. </p><p>I would definitely give it a watch because it's really good!</p><p>Anyways..</p><p>See you guys later</p><p>Love, Sinny.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Everything Stays (but it still changes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Note: From this point forward Declan will be Janus, but some people will still call him Dee (because I love that nickname). JANUS! Who would have thought am I right??</p><p>Roman was the first to wake up from their slumber due to the title music playing on loop one too many times. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes, noting that Patton and Logan had also drifted off. While it wasn't odd for Patton and himself to drift off during one of their movie-nights it was odd for Logan. Roman figured he must have overworked himself again, but he couldn't quite remember hearing about it. Usually he played around and pretended not to hear Logan's lectures, but he always secretly paid attention. He didn't recall Logan mentioning having to do any research on any problems that Thomas might be having. As Roman began to question this, he noticed they were one side short. Virgil wasn't here.</p><p>He turned and began to wake the others. Logan grumbled at first before realizing he was being watched and took a quick look around,"What? D-Did I fall asleep?" "It sure seems that way pillow professor."Roman remarked. <br/>"Kiddo, come on now.."Patton yawned as he readjusted his glasses,"no making fun of Logan. He obviously needed the rest." <br/>"Right right...so does anyone know where Virgil went?"Roman questioned. <br/>"Virgil?"Logan questioned. <br/>"Who's that kiddo?"Patton asked looking around.<br/>Logan winced,"Please tell me you haven't released another horse in the house?" <br/>"What? No! Well..No!"Roman huffed slightly offended,"you guys know! Virgil? Our emo nighttime prince?" <br/>Patton and Logan looked to each other, before Patton looked to Roman worriedly,"Sorry Kiddo, but I can't say that we know a Virgil.." <br/>Roman started laughing before dread started filling his gut,"What you guys are serious?" <br/>"Roman...perhaps the audio from the overly emotionally film we were watching influenced your dreams therefore causing dreams of a prince named Virgil?"Logan tried to reason. <br/>Roman looked stunned at the two of them, mouth flying up and down like a fish before he shook his head,"No..no Virgil is real guys..you know..Thomas's anxiety?" A flash of recognition finally flashed through both the other's eyes. <br/>Logan nodded,"I see now.." <br/>Roman sighed in relief,"Yes!" <br/>"All the talks we've had trying to get Anxiety to come join us in the light side of the mindscape along with the amount of hope that you must feel towards that issue must have incorporated themselves into a very realistic dream regarding Anxiety revealing his name to us."Logan responded. Roman sat silently letting that sink in,"A dream?" <br/>Patton sighed,"Aww Kiddo!"he hugged Roman,"I understand.. I also want Anxiety to finally come around and give us his real name."he hummed,"But we need to be patient and allow him to do that on his own time." <br/>Roman frowned in thought, his mind was racing, was it really all a dream? It was so realistic and long. He did have an impressive imagination though, I mean he was Thomas's creativity. <br/>Patton and Logan exchanged worried looks at Roman's silence. Logan stood and cleared his throat,"Yes. Well. Feelings are um..not my specialty, so I believe I will head up to my actual bed so I can proceed to get an adequate amount of sleep in order to refresh my mind for any arising issues."he explained as he began walking off. <br/>Patton nodded,"Okay! Goodnight Lo!"he then turned to Roman and gently gave him a pat on the back,"Maybe we should also catch some Z's yeah? I don't know about you, but I for one am ready for a whole new world of rest.."he chuckled and stood,"ya get it? Because..of the movie? Anyways..Goodnight Kiddo! Try to get some rest." <br/>Roman nodded,"Night Patton.."he stood from the couch and stretched, maybe the others were right, maybe it really was just a hopeful dream. <br/>After turning off the TV and cleaning up their mess, he turned and walked off to his room. He passed a space in the hallway that seemed oddly empty, like there was supposed to be something there, but he didn't spend too much time on it. <br/>"Man, I must be really tired.."he grumbled softly to himself,"dreaming that a dark side can be trusted.."he walked into his room and flopped onto his bed. <br/>Falling asleep was rough that night, but he managed. He couldn't have Thomas's creativity be stale after all.</p><hr/><p>Janus sighed and ran a hand down his face as he flopped onto his bed. <br/>Remus casted him a look and chuckled,"You used a butt-load of power huh?" <br/>The snake-side just shook his head and grumbled,"I had to, just in case someone comes looking for him." <br/>He looked over at Virgil who was now eyeshadow-free, but was sporting black spider webs under his eyes as well as black lipstick. His hair was still the same brunette, but he had taken down Virgil's defenses so his eyes were his original shade of purple and green respectively. Janus never understood why Virgil hid his heterochromia, but he figured it had something to do with his desire to fit in. Janus also had changed Virgil's outfit from his stitched up purple and black jacket to a long purple cardigan with a grey undershirt and black leggings. It was an ensemble that Janus had bought for him ages ago...and an outfit that Virgil had left behind when he went to the light sides. <br/>"HEY JANNUSSSS!"Remus sang out waving his hands around wildly.<br/>Janus snapped out of his thoughts and sighed,"What?" <br/>"Did you manage to alter his memories enough, you know, so he remembers us?"Remus asked a little more seriously then he normally would be. <br/>Janus's eyes softened and he nodded,"He remembers everything except all his good times with the light sides, oh and of course his name." <br/>"He doesn't remember his name?"Remus asked with an eyebrow raised.<br/>"Nope."<br/>"Isn't that a little...extreme?" Janus frowned and quickly shook his head,"You didn't want me to lock away all of Roman's memories so I didn't. Roman still remembers everything minus us coming in and taking him back of course. On the off chance he remembers that information, you can believe he'll come here looking for Virgil..instead he'll find.."He looked to Virgil's unconscious form with a hum,"What should his name be?" <br/>"OH! I KNOW!" Remus shouted excitedly. <br/>"We aren't naming him Dick."Janus hissed. <br/>"Damn.."Remus huffed. <br/>"Dee?"a sleepy voice rang out and Janus turned quickly to face the other. Virgil was just waking up, rubbing his eyes and yawning,"Dee? How long was I out?" <br/>Janus walked over and pulled Virgil into a side hug, his eyes flickered yellow as he ran his fingers through the other's hair and cooed,"You weren't out for very long...Alexus."<br/>"You sound really tired hon and you used my full name...are you okay?"he questioned with a hum, bringing a hand up to cup Janus's cheek.<br/>"Of course I'm alright, you know Remus just wears me down.."he grinned teasingly.<br/>"Only when you ask me to~"Remus chuckled dirtily.<br/>Virgil chuckled and remarked sarcastically,"Stop trying to steal my boyfriend Ree!"<br/>Remus cackled and winked at Virgil,"I'd never! Without you involved dear Alex~"<br/>Virgil smiled and rolled his eyes playfully,"Keep dreaming ratman.."<br/>Janus hummed as he watched Virgil and Remus playfully bicker back and forth. He yawned,"Alright, I'll catch up with you tomorrow Remus..if you wouldn't mind, I definitely wouldn't love to get some rest."<br/>Remus nodded,"Alright then..goodnight fellas!"he turned and bounced out the door. <br/>Virgil sighed softly and pulled his cardigan closer around him,"Today must have been pretty eventfully...I can't even remember what we did.."he chuckled, but he looked kind of nervous about that.<br/>Janus pressed a kiss to Virgil's cheek,"Ah yes..it was quite eventful. We ran into the light sides."<br/>Virgil frowned something soft ran across his features, but was gone pretty quickly,"Yeah?"<br/>"You know how they are...apparently Thomas became so fearful of a spider he refused to stay in his room. They weren't very happy."<br/>Virgil froze slightly and pulled at the sleeves on his cardigan,"I overdid it..again.."he murmured softly. <br/>Janus pulled him closer again,"It's not your fault Alex... you are Thomas's fear after all right?"<br/>Virgil nodded his head,"Right.."he hummed,"Fear."<br/>"Now let's get some rest...tomorrow is a new day."Janus sighed softly.<br/>Virgil nodded,"right..goodnight Janus."<br/>Janus hummed,"Sweet dreams."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took so long. I was unfortunately swept away in mountains of final exams. It's over now though so there should be more chapters soon! </p><p>Bye Guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Back to Normal (Right?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman woke up the next morning in his usual glittery fashion. He rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom to apply his morning face routine and style his hair. After getting his hair styled perfectly, he donned his royal attire and made sure his sword was lovingly tucked away in its hilt. He turned and made his way out of the bathroom, humming along to 'Go the Distance' from Hercules. On the way out the door, something caught his eye and had him stopping in his tracks. Sitting on his dresser was a silver frame containing a picture of a brunette beauty with hearts surrounding it and a six letter name on the bottom. He scooped it up and ran his thumb over it,"I knew it.."he huffed under his breath. <br/>
<br/>
"I knew it!!"He screamed and hurriedly stashed the picture in his pocket before running down the stairs, sliding his way down the banister.</p><p>"Pat! Microsoft Nerd! Listen up!"Roman screeched sliding his way in the kitchen. </p><p>Patton huffed and waved his spatula at Roman,"Now Kiddo. What have we told you about sliding down the banister. You could get really hurt."</p><p>"I know.. but-"Roman groaned.</p><p>"You should really listen to him Roman, you wouldn't want to break a femur it could cause for troubles performing as well as-"Logan began explaining.</p><p>"YEAH! Guys I get it, I know..listen listen.."he held up his arms. </p><p>"Alright Roman.. you have our attention."Patton smiled setting down each of their plates.</p><p>Roman took out the picture,"I don't think I was dreaming about Virgil."</p><p>Logan sipped his coffee and readjusted his glasses before glancing at the picture frame,"And we are supposed to count this as photographic evidence?"</p><p>Roman spluttered,"Um yeah! Look at it! Why would I have a picture like this of Virgil unless he opened up to us? Also it literally SAYS VIRGIL ON THE BOTTOM!"</p><p>Patton sat down and held the picture frame, looking it over,"It is odd that his name is on here, but I just don't understand why you're the only one that knows. Uh! N-No offense Roman! I just mean..that I would NEVER forget a friend.."he fiddled with his grey cardigan. </p><p>"I get it Patton... I don't understand it either."Roman sighed and looked at the picture as if it held all the answers. </p><p>Logan set down his coffee cup,"Allow me to ask the other obvious question here. If this 'Virgil' really is a friend of ours ... then where is he? If he truly.."he dug through his index cards smirking successfully and holding up a card," 'turned over a new leaf' then he should have a room here within the light mindscape."</p><p>Roman frowned before shooting up the stairs quickly.</p><p>"Roman!"Patton chirped worriedly before following him upstairs.</p><p>"Ah .. so we're doing this now..okay.."Logan sighed tiredly and made his way upstairs slower than the other two. </p><p>Roman was staring at a blank spot on the wall, focusing very hard on it. Patton looked from Roman to the wall,"Is something wrong with the wall?"</p><p>Logan examined the wall as well, eyes scanning it up and down,"Well I for one see nothing off about this at all."</p><p>Roman shook his head,"No no..there used to be a door here. I remember there being a door here.."He huffed waving his arms dramatically at the door. </p><p>Patton hummed and walked up to it,"Well...why don't we just do a little invest-door-gation!"He chuckled and went to lean against the wall only to fall through it.</p><p>"PATTON!"Logan and Roman both screamed out and rushed forwards. </p><p>"I'm okay!"Patton chuckled and stood up, brushing himself off,"Just a little tumble."</p><p>Roman helped Patton up and Logan investigated the doorway,"Well this is...odd."</p><p>"ODD! I'd say Odd is a little bit of an understatement!"He turned to look at the door as well, feeling around in the darkness until his fingers found a lightswitch, then flicking it on. </p><p>Patton and Roman looked around the room in awe, while Logan continued to examine the doorway. </p><p>Roman grinned,"You see! This HAS to be his room! It HAS to be Virgil's room!"</p><p>Patton suddenly let out a squeak causing Logan and Roman to spin around to check on him. Patton chuckled shyly,"Sorry..it's just-the curtains...have spiders all over them.."he inched away from them. </p><p>Logan sighed,"Patton that's just the pattern on the curtains.."he turned to keep examining the doorway, fixing his glasses. </p><p>Patton chuckled,"yeah w-well.. they are still creepy crawly death dealers and I hate them.. whoever this Virgil kiddo is..I think we'll need to have a talk about these."</p><p>“Ah.”Logan mumbled,”I understand now.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman and Patton turned to look at Logan. Roman waved his arms around, ”Explain please calculator watch!”</p><p> </p><p>Logan pointed,”There are remnants of a certain deceptive illusions used here...and if I’m not mistaken the only sides that can pull off these illusions are Remus, Deceit, and Roman. I’m assuming Roman didn’t block the door from us, so that leaves…”</p><p> </p><p>“My brother or his slimy friend..”Roman scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“So what does this mean?”Patton asked as he made his way over to the other two.</p><p> </p><p>“It means..” Logan starts.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to the dark mindscape.” Roman decided.</p><p> </p><p>Logan and Patton both looked to Roman, then to each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman…Kiddo…Um..are you sure that’s the best-“Patton began slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Patton. I’m telling you Virgil meant a lot to us. I know Logan and you don’t remember, but… he meant a lot.” Roman sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Patton searched Roman’s face for a bit before sighing and nodding,”Alright..then I suppose I will pack us some lunches!”he chirped,”Maybe we can bring packs of cookies for the dark sides! That would be awfully sweet of us!”</p><p> </p><p>Logan sighed and looked to Roman seriously,”This is going to be a rather…dangerous… mission for us. I have my doubts about really caring about this Virgil side as I don’t care about anything… but I guess Patton and you will need me there as a voice of reason. I will go start preparing an emergency satchel.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman turned to take in the room and let himself whisper,”Don’t worry Virgil.. we’re coming for you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Janus whistled to his favorite playlist as he prepared omelets, a smirk formed onto his face as he felt arms wrap around him. He hummed, “Good morning Lex.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil snuggled into Janus’s back and hummed, “Morning..”</p><p> </p><p>Janus turned and pressed a kiss to the top of Virgil’s head, “I thought we’d take a little stroll through town today… maybe go see one of Remus’s little plays like old time?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nodded, “That sounds pretty fun.” He agreed, chuckling as Janus moved to twirl him around to his seat at the table.</p><p> </p><p>Janus settled an omelet in front of the other and settled down next to him, “How are you feeling this morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine… why do you ask?” Virgil questioned raising a brow as he looked over at Janus.</p><p> </p><p>“I just thought I asked…yesterday was rough for you after all.” He responded taking a bite out of his omelet.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…right..the fear thing.” Virgil murmured taking tiny bites of his omelet.</p><p> </p><p>Janus examined him as he continued to pick around at his omelet, ”Not hungry today are we?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil frowned and looked up, “oh um..sorry it’s really good, I’m just thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, penny for your thoughts?” Janus stood and slipped over, gently massaging Virgil’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil hummed, “It’s nothing really… I just… it’s hard for me to remember yesterday. I feel like I would have remembered if something like a spider was around in Thomas’s room. I also feel like spiders..just aren’t that scary…so why would I react like that..” he bit his bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey doll?” Janus hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mind trying this new jelly of mine?” he held out a spoonful of apple jelly, it had a yellow tint to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh um.. sure..” he let Janus feed him the spoonful of jelly, a yellow glow overtaking his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Lex?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Virgil hummed in an almost trance like state.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you feel about spiders?” Janus purred.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil’s hands shook and he whined, “Th-They are so creepy..”</p><p> </p><p>Janus smirked, “Good..that’s what I thought you said.”</p><p> </p><p>The glow ran out of Virgil’s eyes and he picked up his eating, “That jelly’s pretty awesome… we should have some toast or something tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus grinned and pressed a kiss to Virgil’s cheek, “I’m glad you enjoyed it! It’s made out of the fresh apples all over town, we’ll have to go pick some occasionally.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nodded, “That sounds fun… just you and I, away from large crowds.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus nodded, “I can think of nothing better for the apple of my eye.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil snorted and chuckled softly, hiding it behind his sleeve, “That was so awful..”</p><p> </p><p>Janus smiled and stood taking away the plates and offering an arm to Virgil, “Shall we hit the streets now?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil chuckled and held Janus’s arm, blushing softly, “You’re so sappy…”</p><p> </p><p>Janus smiled softly and led Virgil off into the town outside of the dark mind palace. As they strolled along the streets, the groups of rowdy dark sides watched and whispered in groups. Some pointing and cackling loudly, but instantly shutting up as Janus shot them a cold glare.</p><p> </p><p>“The others seem to be especially riled up today.” Virgil pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Must be Remus’s new show. He told me it’s extra special which I believe means it will be especially gory..” Janus shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh..Uh good.. I’m sure it’ll be a great show then.” Virgil grumbled dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Janus nodded, “I’m sure it will be spectacular.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked into the theatre and took their seats, Janus raising an arm for Virgil to cuddle into, and Virgil accepting his position with little hesitation.</p><p><br/>
Janus grinned and relaxed as the music started up and Remus made his entrance, everything was just like before, just like he wanted it to be.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry the formatting was really weird last chapter. I typed it on mobile, but I'm back on laptop now.<br/>Thanks to all of those who have been reading and leaving kudos and comments!<br/>I love them all!<br/>I feed off of them so if you'd please continue leaving them I'd appreciate it tons! </p><p>Love you guys!<br/>Sinny</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Journey Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman looked to Patton and Logan as they stood outside of the line between the light and dark mindscapes, “Are you two absolutely certain you wish to accompany me? I mean I am a prince and therefore heroic and brave enough, but you two..”</p><p>Logan just gave him an unamused glare and Patton chuckled softly, “Well of course! I’m certain even a prince needs backup! We could be your..umm…Oh!” he pointed, “Logan would make a swell mage and I could certainly act as a healer of sorts!”</p><p>Logan frowned, face slightly scrunched as the cogs in his brain turned, “This is not some …Dungeons and Dragons like quest..”</p><p>“Well why can’t it be Mr. Textbook?” Roman huffed and nodded to Patton, “That sounds like a fine idea Pat! I shall be Robin Hood and you two my merry men!” he sung out.</p><p>“Well now we are mixing references.” he huffed with a slight pout.</p><p>Roman ripped out his katana and shouted, “ONWARDS!”</p><p>The three sides all began walking down a rocky path leading to a village that looked pretty broken down and finally ending in a huge golden castle complete with dark wooden doors. There were dark and neutral sides hanging out around the town that began whispering as they entered, some giggling, others just looking disgusted.</p><p>Patton looked around, then began fiddling with his cardigan as he looked to Roman, “Umm.. so kiddo..what is the plan exactly? Where do we start?”</p><p>Roman rubbed the back of his neck, “Ah … yes.. the plaaaaaaaan..”</p><p>Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Please do not tell me we rushed to the DARK MINDSCAPE with no plan in mind?”</p><p>Roman scoffed, “Well I-“ he paused to huff some more before finishing with a simple, “Sh-Shut up!”</p><p>“Now you two… c’mon.. I’m sure everything will be juusst fine! Nothing to worry abou-AHH!” Patton suddenly squeaked and clung tightly to Logan.</p><p>“WHAT IS IT?” Roman hurriedly whipped out his sword and Logan scrambled to adjust to Patton’s added weight and put his glasses back in place.</p><p>Patton chuckled nervously, “I um.. there’s a-It’s a spider..”he pointed to an obviously fake giant rubber spider attached to a string.</p><p>Roman looked at it before sighing heavily and looking around, “Remus…”he grumbled.</p><p>Remus came out holding the other side of the string and cackling, “Awwww! How sickening! My baby brother decided to visit me at MY place this time!” he squealed and hugged onto Roman.</p><p>Roman shook his head and gently pushed Remus off of him, “First off we are the same age… second I came here to find Virgil. What have you and that sassy serpent done to him!” he growled.</p><p>Remus pouted and held a hand to his chest in mock offense, “ME? Do something to VIRGIL? Why I’d NEVER!” he shook his head, “Besides I don’t even know who that is.” He played dumb.</p><p>Roman’s eyes widened, “You don’t remember either?”</p><p>Remus rolled his eyes, “Not one itty bitty bit. Cross my heart and hope to die a painful death.” with that he summoned and beating heart and giggled tossing it away.</p><p>Roman grimaced in disgust at the heart, but nodded and pulled out the framed picture of Virgil showing it to Remus, “This is him. I have no idea what happened to him…”he sighed and looked to Remus,” But I desperately want him to return safely.”</p><p>After all the years together in their past Remus knew how to read Roman like a book, so it surprised the Duke to see his brother’s desperation now. A strange guiltily feeling came over him before he thought about how Roman left him and Janus stayed beside him. He steeled his resolve and huffed, “Well I don’t know who that is, but they are pretty sexy huh? I wouldn’t mind getting into their pants.~”</p><p>Roman’s face faded to anger and he grinded his teeth for a moment before huffing, “Where is Janus?”</p><p>Remus hummed and spun around, “Why in his tower of course! Probably naked… you know he walks around in the nude all the time~” he continued in a sing-songy voice.</p><p>Roman groaned and pulled at his hair, “You’re no help!”</p><p>Patton gently patted Roman’s back, “C’mon kiddo… Remus helped in his own.. special … way. I-I mean now at least we know where to find Deciet!” he smiled brightly.</p><p>Roman turned to look at Patton, taking a breath and nodding, “Of course.”</p><p>Logan was taking notes as he examined the dark mindscape with fascination, “So, I believe we should split up… We will cover a better percentage of the mindscape that way.”</p><p>Roman nodded his head and sighed, “I’ll look around the town. I have his picture, so that will help me ask the random sides around here for help.”</p><p>Logan nodded his head, “I will assist Patton in examining the castle then.”</p><p>Patton cocked his head to the side, “I thought we were splitting up.”</p><p>Logan and Roman looked to each other before Roman nodded, “No offense Pat,” he paused to clasp his hands together,” but you have the attention span of a kitten.”</p><p>“Ohhh kittens are sooo cute! Logan do you think there are any kittens around here? Oh! There are probably black cats around right?” At this point he was bouncing excitedly.</p><p>Logan sighed and rubbed his temples,” I don’t know Patton… since you are allergic, I would suggest not thinking about it any further.”</p><p>Patton hummed, ”Ah…I guess you’re right… so where are we going now?”</p><p>Logan sighed and then pointed, “We’re going to the big pretty castle.”</p><p>Patton nodded excitedly, “Right!”</p><p>Roman watched them go with a slight chuckle and a shake of his head. He himself began to walk along asking random people if they have seen Virgil around anywhere.</p><hr/><p>Janus was settled in his favorite plush chair enjoying a cup of tea that Virgil had prepared for him as he read one of his favorite mystery novels. Virgil was seated on the arm of his chair of course, leaning slightly against his boyfriend and playing animal crossing. After a while of this, Remus popped in from behind them. Virgil jumped and dropped his switch with a grumble, “Dang it! I lost my fish!” he hissed at the intruder.</p><p>“Sorry there Lex, but ahh I need to speak to your darling sugar daddy for a bit.” He snickered.</p><p>Virgil blushed and pouted, “Shut it!”</p><p>Janus rolled his eyes and set aside his book, “Is this really that vital Remus?”</p><p>Remus caught Janus’s eyes and sent him a silent signal by brushing off his right shoulder, “Why it’s simple business Jan…”</p><p>“Ah work calls once more.. I see.” He sighed and stood from the chair, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s forehead, “I apologize darling, it seems my powers are needed a moment… would you mind fetching the groceries on your own today?”</p><p>Virgil sighed softly, but nodded, “Uhh ye-yeah I guess…”</p><p>Janus smiled and ruffled Virgil’s hair, “It should only be a moment, we can meet up at the café, I’ll but you that pastry you like.” He hummed, “The spider one.”</p><p>Virgil’s eyes lit up a bit at that and he stood from his spot, “Sounds like a plan.” He smiled lazily and pressed a small kiss to Janus’s lips before heading out of the castle.</p><p>Janus turned to Remus, “What’s the problem?”</p><p>“My brother and his lackeys have arrived for their bestie.” He stated.</p><p>“Ugh… I knew this would happen.. thankfully we took the precautions. There is no way someone as focused on looks at your brother would possibly see past Virgil’s disguise and Patton and Logan have no memories of him.”</p><p>Remus nodded, “That’s the other thing, Patton and Logan are on their way to the castle at this very moment, they are looking for you.”</p><p>“And Roman?” Janus questioned.</p><p>“Scouring the streets for any sign of his little lost virgin.” Remus giggled.</p><p>Janus nodded and hummed in thought, he smirked and turned to Remus, “I believe it is about time you brought your daily show out on the street. What do you think?”</p><p>Remus smirked and clapped excitedly, “Ooooh goodie! I’m sure that will make things very interesting!” he went to leave.</p><p>“Oh and Remus… keep an eye on my darling yes? Let me know if Roman and him get along…” Janus hummed a little worriedly.</p><p>“Of course..” he nodded and popped out of the room.</p><p>Janus sighed a deep sigh and strolled to his wine rack, pulling a bottle off and popping it, “Things are about to get interesting…” he remarked to himself as he poured red wine into his glass.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys! I'm sorry this hasn't updated sooner and following a schedule and all that,<br/>things have been rough, but I hope I'm able to update the rest of the story soon to bring it to a good end.</p><p>Thanks for reading anyways and if you wouldn't mind leave a kudos or a comment. <br/>Every Kudos supports a Prince and his merry men on a mission.<br/>See ya guys~<br/>-Sinny</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>